Another Companion
by StarfirenTerrarocks
Summary: One night when she walking home from work, Mary runs into none other than the Doctor! He whisks her off to protect her from aliens on earth that are trying to get to her. This is only the beginning for the two. 10/OC


Another Companion Chapter 1: Meet Mary!

Mary's POV

"Yeah I'm coming over right now." I said to my friend, Lizzie, over the phone.

"You better. The new season of Sherlock is coming on in ten minutes." She said back to me.

"Don't blame me that my boss made me work today. He is really starting to stress me out."

"Quit your job then."

"You can't pay for the apartment all by yourself, and plus I wouldn't do that to you." I suddenly felt a gush of wind go past me, and then the next thing I know something or somebody runs into me making me fall. "Oi watch where you're going!" I yelled at the person that ran into me.

"My apologies miss." He extended his hand for me to grab. I took it, and he helped me up. I straightened my clothes. He started to go away, but then he turned back to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"Mary, Mary Lawson."

"Nice to meet you Mary, but I must be going." We then heard a huge crash come from not to far away from us. "Alright it's too late. You're coming with me." He said grabbing my hand and started running. He had really long legs, so it took a lot out of me to keep up.

"What are we running from?" I asked as I tried to get my hand out of his.

"I'll explain once we get away from them!" He yelled and kept dragging me with him. We finally stopped in an alley.

"What was that all about?" I asked angrily once I could catch my breath.

"Sloothers were around."

"What in the world is a Sloother?"

"They're these snake-like aliens that love to feast on other beings' emotions. You would've became an emotionless shell if I hadn't been around."

"You're not making any sense."

"They've got your scent. You need to come to the Tardis with me." He said grabbing my wrist and started dragging me along with him only walking this time.

"Okay stop." This time he did what I told him to. "One, I don't even know you. Why would I go to your Tortis-"

"Tardis," he corrected me.

"Whatever it's name is. Two, my best friend is expecting me to come home and watch Sherlock with her. I've been missing out, and she really wanted me to watch this with her since I just watch it when I have a day off work. With our weird work schedules, we never get to watch it together. This is the series finale, and I somehow got to leave work early. Now I'm going home. Good night." I said starting to walk away from this crazy guy.

"Okay I'm going with you." He said starting to follow me.

"Um I still don't know you."

"I'm the Doctor. I thought I already told you that."

"Yeah but we just met, and my best friend is going to freak if I bring a guy home that I just met, grabbed my wrist and made me follow you to an alley, and then insisted on me going back to your whatever you said."

"Tardis. Her name is the Tardis. Why is that so hard for you to remember?" He asked frustrated.

"Just leave me alone."

"No can do."

"You're starting to creep me out."

"Why won't you come back to the Tardis with me, so I can protect you?"

"Because I still don't really know you! I'm about to phone the police on you, if you don't leave me alone!" Just then I saw a police box to the right of me. This has to have some kind of radio thing right? I walked into it and immediately walked right back out. That was not a normal police box. From pictures of old police boxes, this definitely was not one. I looked around just to make sure I was seeing this correctly and then ran back in. The Doctor came in right after me.

"Cool huh?"

"How in the world is this possible? It's-"

"Bigger on the inside? Yeah welcome to the Taridis or the Time and Relative Dimension in Space." I couldn't believe what was happening.

"This is too crazy. I'm going back. You stay here in your machine or whatever this thing is, and I'm going to go home and pretend this never happened." I said. I walked out of the Tardis, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw five snake-like things coming towards the Tardis. The Doctor grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the Tardis. He then started pressing buttons and other things on his machine thing, and then the thing started to move.

"Hold on this may get bumpy." He said. I grabbed onto the railing and held on for dear life. When the thing finally stopped, I walked out of the Tardis to find myself at my apartment. I then ran off to explain to my friend.


End file.
